The results of this study are supportive of previous clinical findings and suggest that EMG feedback may improve motor control in a variety of neuromuscular disorders. Desirable EMG changes were noted in 14 of 15 patients. Generalization of feedback effects to periods without feedback and to untrained muscles occurred in all but 2 cases for which feedback training was effective. These changes produced cosmetic gains, reduced discomfort, and increased adaptive daily living skills. Improvements were also demonstrated in extra-training settings, including very distracting environments with high noise levels and unfamiliar people. These results suggest that changes in behavioral correlates of EMG activty may occur across settngs as a result of EMG training only. In addition, feedback effects may transfer to complex tasks in which EMG control is merely a first step. Therefore, moderate clinical gains in adaptive motor control may be achieved without the need for sequential interventions across all functional deficits.